The Black Order Acadamy For Alternative Magic
by sumichan614
Summary: when the exorcist receive a mission and must compete in the tri-wizard tournament what happens when the golden trio grows suspicious of them? no pairings
1. Chapter 1 intro

ok so first off this is what happens when i'm home alone, have beeten all my video games, ran out of fruit flys to zap with my bug zapper and just spazed about how i can't fing a curently updating dgmXhp fan fic.  
>anyways before i start the chapter i just want to say that i'm having some problems with microsoft word so please forgive me if some of the words are spelled incorectly. if this however IS a big sucess, witch i hardly think it will be, i'll be putting my other fic. "a love circuit" on hold.<br>ok enough of my ranting, on with the chappy!

i don't own harry potter or -man -

allen's POV

today has been the strangest .

first komui called kanda lenalee lavi and i into his office on business when we wern't expecting any missions.

"all right" said komui."i'm aware you wern't expecting any missions but somthing has come up."

"what is it onii san?" (a/n: god i hope i got that right.) lenalee asked in her usual cheery tone.

"LENALEE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO IF YOU DON'T WAN'T TOOO!" komui cried.

then kanda proceded to point mugen at komui "che. shut up and tell us the mission stupid scientist." kanda stated in his usual grumpy tone.

"see what i mean lenalee? what if you develop a mind like kanda in the next year you're gone!" komui cried once again

"year? what are you talking agout onii san?" lenalee aked with curiosity.

"well," said komui regaining his composure "your being sent off to hogwart school of witchcraft and wizardry for a year because of reported akuma sightings."

"who-what now?" i asked.

"hogwarts...i think the old panda has some records on that place..." lavi said.

"che, magic's not real" kanda sneered. "quite so the contrary kanda. as ridiculous as it seems magic is infact real." komui retorted.

"either way give of some some details onee san." lena lee said.

"of course my darling lenalee." said komui. the rest of us sweat dropped." like i said before, we will be going to a mission at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. as a facade wel will be participating ad black order acadamy for alternative magic.(a/n creative, i know) the only people who know who we are are the headmaster, albus dumbledore and the rest of the staff. now, our normal uniforms will also be used to avoid complications(a/n i'm talking about the white trimmed ones.) i'll also be our "schools" headmaster. our last matter of busines here is we need some one to participate as the champion of the games. any suggestions?"

the only hand that went up was mine.

"so its settled! allen is our champion! AND NOT MY DARLING LENALEE!" komui shouted.

"onii san!" lenalee shouted back.

"now go pack up your things, we leave tomorow." komui said as we left.

sooooo how was it? i AM spliting this up into chapters... but oh well. reveiw plz~ ciao!


	2. Chapter 2 diagon alley

WHEEEEE! TIME FOR CHAPTER TWO!

allen: umm...sumi, don't you think you're going a little crazy with the soda?

sc614: naw man i can chug like, 2 litres of this stuff in less than 10 minutes! WOO!

lavi: yeah no, no more soda for you.

sc614: give me back my pepsi you feind!

lavi: gah! *runs

sc614: come bach here! *chases

allen:...ok then... sumi dosen't own -man or harry potter.

sc614:*stopes* on with the chapter! *resumes chasing lavi

i don't own harry potter or -man -

allens POV

"-len! allen! are you paying attention?" lenalee asked.

"wha- lenalee? no sorry." i said.

"ok whats the last thin you remember?" she asked.

"umm... i think that big man coming to pick us up." i said unsure.

"ok his name his hagrid, he came to pick us up to get our suplise."

"oh." i said."

" 'ere we are." said hagrid. "umm... hagrid? thats a brick wall. i mean if were supposed to go ove-"

"be patent w'll ya?" hagrid said as he started tapping bricks with an umbrella.(a/n i'm so sory if its not a wall, its been ages scince i saw the first movie and i cant fing anything about it online.)

suddenly all of the bricks parted and behind it was a small city of sorts.

"whoa! you were right hagrid, you can't climb the wall and get to the same place!" lavi shouted from ontop of the wall.

we were so pre occupied by the fact that the wall had done that that we handent notice lavi scale said wall.

"lavi!" lenalee "yelled get down from there!"

after lavi came down we headed into the village.

"now, our first stop is at gringots bank am i correct mr. hagrid?" komui said.

"yup, jus' around the corner 'ere."

just then a large, white building with a green roof came into veiw.

"ah 'ere we are!" said hagrid.

as we walked into the bank komui spoke. "in each of your vaults you'l find a small fortune used for school suplise and other things.

so we headed into the bank. it eas lined with...trolls?...no, more like goblens at desks.

"your key please?" a voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"'course." hagrid handed him a key.

and so we were off into the bank.

whew! around the end i spaced out and stared at the wall for like 10 minuted, anyways plz reveiw! but no flames! 


	3. Chapter 3 the end of shopping

uwa...it's only been about an hour scince the last chapter but i'm already tiered...

lavi: thats what you get for falling asleap at 3 in the morning when you have yo get up at four.

sc614: ah shut up lavi. i cant help if i cant sleep.

any ways i dont own -man or hp. on with teh chapter!

i don't own harry potter or -man -

allens POV

.god

never in my lifetime had i bought so much.

though i did enjoy myself. especialy at ollivanders wand shop when a stray blats from lavi's wand hit kanda. ah good times.

though i wasn't sure where we were going now.

"hey lenalee" i asked."where are we going now?"

"ah? oh we're going back to the black order now." she stated.

"why? wouldn't it be more logical to stay here?"

"actualy," komui cut in." we'll be comming back using the ark."

"again, why?" i asked.

" because we're suposed to make a little bit of an entrance. and because no one has seen the ark but us it's the easiest way to get here without any trouble from central." he replied.

"ah, speaking of witch, is link coming with us?" i asked.

"as a matter of fact no, he's not." komui replied confedently.

after a moment to let it sink in i yelled "WOOHOO!"

several witches and wizards stared.

" what the hell's wrong with the moyashi?" kanda growned.

" i just found out link's not coming! and my names allen, bakanda."

after that mons of the trip back was spent in scilence.

don't worry, this chappy is more or less finishing up the shopping/ sorting out. next we go to the golden trio.

reveiws are apritiated! 


	4. Chapter 4 the entrance of schools

ok so i know i just wrote that i wasn't going to be doing a chapter today, but to bad. i am. and may i just say wow, 4 reveiws in one day. thanks alot everyone! i never expected to get noticed so fast!

ok last thing, some of the chapters have been getting cut off. chapter 3 was supposed to start like

" .god" not ".god"

so to anyone who is confused just pm me or somthing and i'll tel you what it was supposed to say.

anyways, on with the chappy!

i don't own harry potter or -man -

harry's POV

gathering in the halls of hogwarts we all saw the most amazing things.

first a carriage pulled by a team of winged horeses. then a boat that came up from underwater.

the most bewildering thing though was the odd gate that appeared. it was in the shape of a cluster of diamonds with a large 67 on top.(a/n i just karate choped the numberes on the key board and 67 came up. then again my first number was 354 so this is a bit better.)

out of the carriage came a sum of females in blue uniforms, out of the boat, men in read uniforms and out of the odd gateway five people in black and white trimmed uniforms.

-time skip (a/n i'm so sorry thats what the movie did and i don't have time for the book.)-

"now that we're all setled in and sorted" dumbledore's voice boomed through the great hall."i'd like to make an castle will not only be your home this year. but home to some very special guests as well. you see, hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. the tri wizard tournament."

faces in the crowed brightened up and started whispering.

"now for thoes of you who do not know," dumbledore continued. "the triwizard tournament brings together three schools, or in this case four, for a seiries of magical contests. for each school a single student is selected to compete. now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. and trust me when i say these contests are not for the faint hearted. but more of that later. for now please join me in welcoming, the lovely ladies of the beauxbatons acadamy of magic! and their haedmistress, madame maxime."

just then all of the women from before strolled into the great hall and swooned in perfect rythem at the tables. when they got to the front they let go many silver butterflys.(a/n i thing they were butterflys.)

although it wasn't much of an entrance, aplaudes still roared through the great hall.

"and now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of durmstrang, and the high master, igor karkaroff" dumbledore said as men in red uniforms walked in what banging staffs on the ground in rythem. every time the staff hit the ground, it produced sparks. then they left the staffs and ran ahead doing a seiries of cartwheels and ather ground acrobatics. bolth headmasters greeted eachother like old friends.

"and last," dumbledore spoke" the black order acadamy for alternative magic."

dun dun DUN! cliffy!...ok the truth is that i need to think of an entrance for the exorcists. the end of it has already been done but i REALLY want to do it so bear with me plz.

reveiws are appriciated! 


	5. Chapter 5 the black order acadamy

omg guys,i just spent the last like 5 hours trying to brainstorm an entrance for the exorcists. but thnx for suggestions and i hope you like it! i realy did my homework on this one! (and while doing said homework i learned that AIA lavi is a type of aircraft developed in isreal in 1980. lol )and i'm so sorry if you find anyone to OOC because i'm afraid harry sounds too much like hermoine

on with the chapter!

i don't own harry potter or -man -

harry's POV

there in the door stood four people. ane boy with white hair, a girl with long, green pigtails, a boy with red hair that could rival the weasly's and a man with long navy blue hair tied in a ponytail. (a/n it's always looked like an almost black purple to me but if everyone insists its blue...)

the one with red hair pulled out a hammer and made it drow to an almost uncaryable size. then several symbols apeared around him and he hit one with his hammer as he said "Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" as he said this the other three jumped in the air with the girl infront of the other two. she had odd boots she wasn't wearing before with some sort of spheres around the then a large dragon made of fire surounded the girl as she did some advanced acrobatics

while the rest of us were watching this we almost failed to notice the red head say "grow grow grow!" (a/n i know i did one part in japanese and this in english but i really wanted it to be in japanese but i couldn't find the spelling TT_TT )

he shot through the base of the dragon an an extending hammer and caught up with the other students before slowing down so he travled just under them.

next the dragon stoped swirling the girl and flew down slightly so it was in between the white haired and blue haired boy. in a flash the blue haired boy had drawn a sworg an the white haired one hat transformed his right arm into a claw like hand and a strange white cape surounded him. the boywith the sword and the boy with the claw bolth sliced through the head of the dragon, causing the rest of its form to burn out.

the last thing that surprised everyone was how they landed at the exact same time at the front of the as they landea fith man in a white cross between a lab coat and a military uniform walked up, in between the four students, and was greeten by the head master.

of the three schools, the aplaudes were loudest for this one. most of the other students even stood up to aplaud.

"now," dumbledore boomed, cutting through the aplauds." each school may select a table to sit at for tonights feast."

we realy didn't expect anyone to pick gryffendor so most of us whent back to our conversations.

"exuse me," i suddenly heard a female voice say. i turned around to see the girl from the black order acadamy. "would you mind if we sat here?"

"uh, sure." i replied, slightly surprised. "LAVI! ALLEN! KANDA! I FOUND SOMEWHERE!" she yelled to who i guessed were the other students of her school.

"whew! thanks lenalee i'm starving!" the red haired one said as the three walked over.

"so i presume your the black order acadamy?" hermoine chimed in.

"bloody hell, that was briliant!" ron said, joining the conversation

"thanks, by the way, i'm lenalee. the red hair boy behind me is lavi, the white haired one in allen walker and the long haired one is yuu kanda. oh he hates being called yuu so just kanda."

"ah, this is ron weasly ,hermoine granger" i said motioning to ron and hermonie " and i'm harry potter."

" well then. nice to meet you harry." she said with a smile as she sat down.

i was fairly surprised that they didn't know who i was. but it's kind of nice not having a surprised reaction when i meet someone.

"umm." allens voice broke me out of my thoughts. " is there going to be food soon?"

"ahahahahaha! leave it to allen to be thinking of food." said lavi through his laughs.

hermoine stared at lavi for a moment before asking "...why are you laughing?"

"you'll see when the food gets here." lenalee answered for lavi with a smile.

"well we'll find out soon because the feast should be starting." hermoine said, bewildered to what she could be talking about.

as if on que the tables overflowed with food like they usualy do.

" whoa!" allen said, his eyes widening." how much of this stuff is there?" he asked.

"pretty much an endless amount." fred said" i'm fred weasly bu the way"

"why do you ask? oh and i'm george weasly." george said.

but allen wasn't paying much attention, he started filling up his plate the second fred said it was endless.

"hey" lavi said leaning over to fred and george." how much you want to bet he eats more than 20 plates of the main course and at least 10 of desert?"

" naw, no normal person could eat that much. we'll bet 10 galleons." george said confedently.

"oh your on!" lavi taunted.

by the end of dinner allen had eaten 43 plates of the main course and 24 plates of desert.

" your attention please" dumbledore's voice echoed through the great hall. i'd like to say a few words."

-  
>whew i'm sooo happy that i picked an intro! i was going to have kanda use Hakka Tourou but i couldn't find anywhere to use it TT_TT<p>

when i saw lavi's fire seal i just HAD to use it.

either wat plz reveiw! ^-^ 


	6. Chapter 6 the goblet of fire

i know you all think i'm a nerd for updating so freaquently but i have nothing better to do. plus where i an it IS 10:00 pm so ya. everything's -TT

lavi: you don't have a life, do you sumi?

sc614: nope! =u=

lavi:...riiight...

sc614: anyways on with the chapter!

i don't own harry potter or -man -  
>normal POV<p>

" eternal glory. that is what awaits the student, who wins the triwizard tournament. but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. three extreamly dangerous tasks." dumbledore said.

"for this reason the minestry has seen fit to impose a new rule. to explain all this the head of the department of international magical corperations, Crouch-"

just then a thunderstorm broke out in the ceiling above. sudenly a beam of light calmed the storm and out walked a man with a spinning eye.

whisperes broke out amongst the tables.

"its mad eye moody." ron said " you mean the auror?" hermoine said. (a/n i couldn't hear what hermoine said so i had to improvise.)

"auror?" asked allen.

"dark wizard catcher" ron responded. "half of azkaban's full thanks to him. he's suposed to have gon mad these days."

mad eye then walked over to dumbledore and was greeted with a " my dear old friend, thanks for comming." mumbled somthing and then proceded to take a drink of some strange liquid.

"whats that he's drinking d'you supose?" someone asked. "i don't know but i don't think it's pumpkin juice." harry replied. as moody put the bottle back in his coat.

"out of due consideration" crouch interupted "the ministry has concluded that, for their own saftey, no student under the age of 17 should be alowed to put forth their name for the tri wizard tournament."

boo's and other protests roard through the hall.

"this decision is final." crouch shouted over the yells.

"scilence!" dumbledore's voice ripped through the uproar, instantly shuting everyone up.

'crap' allen thought 'this might cause some problems.'

dumbledore waved his wand and the large statue that the black order hadn't noticed until now disintigrated and revealed a goblet. seconds later a blue fire burs aflame above it.

"the goblet of fire." dumbledoor said. "anyone wishing to submit themself to the tournament, meerly write their name on a peice of parchment, and throw it in the flame before this hour on thursday night. do not do so lightly. if chosen, theres no turning back. as of this moment, the triwizard tournament has begun."

-  
>whew! i'm tiered now, i copied all of dumbledore's dialoug from the movie. ok i'm done for tonight. <p>


	7. Chapter 7 age limmits and spying

.god guys. i finaly found somewheres to watch the full movie of hp and the goblet of fire. sorry i've updater so late in the day but it took me FOREVER to find this.

and i don't know if i mentioned this in the last chappy but i used lenalee's lvl 2 boots. i wanted to use the crystal type but that comes after allen's sword and i didn't use that because it was less conveniant.

either way, on with the chapter!

i don't own harry potter or -man -

allen's POV

Walking out of the great hall with the rest of the order i caught up with komui to ask him about the age limmet.

"komui, wha-" i was cut off by komui saying "don't worry allen, i already put your name in." he said with a smile.

"but what about the age limmet?" i asked. "oh yes, i already talked to dumbledore and he said considering your abilities, he'll alow it." he replied.

"ah, that's a releif." i said as we walked into the ark.

little did the exorcists know, they were being watched.

harry's POV

we watched the black order acadamy students walk back into the white, diamond gate.

"harry, why are we watching them? can we leave now?" ron asked.

"...yeah, i guess..." i replied. why was the white-haired boy alowed to compete if he wasn't 17? well, their headmaster did say somthing about an exception because of their abilities.

"i was surprised how forman they were with their headmasted" hermoine said.

"yeah, it was pretty strange..." i said "...mabey their realy close?"

"mabey..." hermoine said as we walked back to the common room." we'll talk about it tomorow in defence againced the dark arts."

nya~ i'm done for now. thanks for all the reveiws! their really appretiated! 


	8. AN

Ok, it's 3:44 am exactly, I'm very much awake off of a sugar high, have a youtube playlist full of AC/DC + an assortment of sadistic hetalia AMV'S and haven't updated for several days. Great conditions for a chapter right? Anyways! On the bright side I got the problems with Microsoft word fixed so better grammer! Yay! But anyways, I just want to say thanks to everyone who faved/alerted/reviewed! I know some people think it doesn't matter but it means a lot to me. Anyways , I can feel tears welling up so lets get on with this.

If anyone knows school is starting soon. So I'm going to have less time to write. I'll try to get out a chapter out at least once a month so please understand!


	9. Chapter 8 defence against the dark arts

Whew, ok I know it been a while since I updated this thing. Now on with the chappy!

**I don't own man or Harry potter!**

**xXx**

"Alastor Moody" moody said as he walked over to the black board and picked up a piece of chalk to write with. "ex- auror, **(a/n he said something after this but I couldn't hear it.) **and your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm hear because dumbledore asked me, end of story, good bye, the end. Any questions?"

the entire room was silent.

"when it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical aproach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgiveable curses there are?"

hermoine almost immediately spoke. "three sir."

"They are so nammed?"

"because they are unforgiveable. The use of anyone of them will-" she was cut off.

"earn a one-way ticket to azkaban." Moody said through seemingly gritted teeth as he wrote quickly on the chalkboard. "correct." He finished.

"now the ministry says your to young to see what any of these curses do. I say different! You nned to know what your up against, you need to be prepared"

one student decided it would be a good time to hide some gum he was chewing.

"you need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk mr. Finnagin!"

all heads turned in shock at the fact moody actualy noticed this.

"so." Moody said after a small outburst. **(a/n I didn't want to write the chalk-throwing part because I couldn't hear what anyone said.)** "witch curse should we see first?" he said leaning over harry and ron's desk.

"weasly!" moody shouted. "yes" ron said in a surprised ton as he didn't notice moody walk up to the desk because he was still staring an finnagin like the rest of the class.

"stand." Moody said as ron slowly did what he was told. "give us a curse." "well…" ron said shakily. "…my dad did tell me about one. The impirious curse." "Oh yeah your father would know all about that." Moody said as he studied ron." Gave the ministry quit a bit of greif a few years ago. Prehaps this will show you why." Moody said as he walked to the front of the class room. He took out a spider, enlarded it and said " impirio"

the spidet then whisked around the claas room, even landing on crabb's haed as moody said "don't worry, it's completely harmless"

the spider then landed on ron while he tried to keep himself from screaming whil the rest of the class laughed. "what are you laughing at?" Moody asked as he then proceeded to throw the spider onto malfoy's face. The class erupted in harded laughter whil harry couldn't help but clap.

Even the black order students laughed uncontrolably with the rest of the class. Except kanda. He just smirked.

Moody then put the spider over a bucket of water whil the rest of the class finished laughing. " drown yourself " where the next words spoken as the rest of the class immideatly ceaced laughing and watched the spider try ti drown itself.

The golden trio looked to the back of the class room and saw allen noticably stiffen.

Moody prevebted it and brought the spider back to his hand.

"manny witches and wizzards have claimed to only do the dark lords bidding Under the influence of the impirious curse. But heres the problem. How do we sort out the liers?"

hands raised through out the room.

"Longbottom is it?" moody said to nevil. Nevil stood. "proffesor sprout tells me you have skill for herbology." Nevil nodded. " the crutiatus curse-" "corect! Correct! Come, come!" moody ushered to the front. "the torture curse."

The black order students all noticably stiffened.

"crutio!" moody said and the spider started withering and screaming, well, as much as spiders could.

Nevil's face scrunched up as he watched the spider in pain. After a few more seconds nevil looked away.

The black order students and the rest of the class looked remotly the same as nevil.

"stop it!" hermoine boomed seeing as she couldn't take it anymore. "can't you see it's bothering him! Stop it!"

moody then lifted his wand away from the spider and most of the class vivably relaxed. Exept the black order who had a look of disgust on there faces.

Moody then put the spider on hermoine's desk

"prehapse you could give us the last unforgiveable curse miss granger."

Hermoine shook her head with tears welling up in her eyes

"well then…"moody said. "avada kedavra!" the spider flipped onto it's back, dead.

Harry stared at the framiliar green light from the spell with a look of horror in his eyes.

"the killing curse." Moody spoke. "only one person is known to have survived it." Moody looked at harry. "and he's sitting in this room.

Allen looked at harry with understanding, after all, he was the only one with a cursed eye.

But the look went unnoticed as harry looked up at moody.

xXx

as the students left the class room the golden trio caught up with the black order students, but things did not go as expected.

Leenalee, Hermoine and Allen conversed about how moody could do that to a living being

While Lavi and Ron chated about other things, and there was no way harry was stupid enough to try to talk to a very pissed off looking kanda.

XXx

After the black order parted for a different class hermoine asked harry" so did you get anything on them?"

"no hermoine" harry replied " what was I supposed to say? 'Hey guys, we where spying on you last night and wae heard that the only person entering isn't 17? Why is that?"

"I guess your right…" hermoine said " we'll have to wait and see I guess…'

xXx

**DONE! Omg I think this was my longest chapter EVAR! Review plz?**


	10. Chapter 9 ageing potions

So folks, I'm back again. if you've noticed the last chapter is longer. But please folks, but please don't ask for longer chapters. I try my hardest to make them longer but they always come out too short and afterwards I feel bad when I get reviews saying they want longer chapters and that's it. But don't get me wrong! I do appreciate the fact that you took the time to ask me!

**Lavi: now that her rant is done…**

**Sc614: shut it lavi! Not in the mood today! Anyways on with the cha-**

**Lavi: how long are you going to keep doing that?**

**Sc614: Doing what?**

**lavi: saying on with the chappy?**

**Sc614: forever. Now then, on with the chappy**

**I don't own -man or Harry potter!**

**Xxx**

The time had come to finish putting names in the goblet.

The golden trio and the black order students watched as the last of the students deposited their names.

Just then the weasly twins burst in cheering while people who recognised them cheered as well.

"We've done it!" they said, holding up one glass phial each. "Brewed it up just this morning**." **Fred -or George, no one could really tell- said. "It's not going to work." Hermoine chimed in.

"Oh yeah? And why's that granger?" one of the twins said as they both knelt down beside her. "You see this?" she pointed to the circle around the goblet. "this is an age line dumbledore drew it himself." "so?" the other twin asked."so, a genius like dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a potion as pathetically dimwitted as an ageing potion."

" ah but that's why its so brilliant." "Because it so patheticly dimwitted." They said.

They both stood up to the circle and said 'ready fred? "ready george." As they shook the phials.

"lavi! Come join us!' the twins yelled to lavi. The three seemed to get along quite well and even pulled pranks together. Like the time they set off around three dungbombs in snape's class.

"no, I'll pass this time" lavi said. In truth he was already qualified to enter, but he didn't want to ruin allen's chances, seeing as he was already the decided champion.

"suit yourself' the twins shrugged, linked arms and drank all the contents of the phial.

As they jumped into the circle every one cheered.

They put their names in and started to cheer when suddenly the flame went a-wol and pushed them out of the circle.

'glad I didn't join them' lavi thought. The twins then sat up only to have white hair and beards. Everyone gathered while laughing to watch the brawl the two had started.

Suddenly the room became quiet and victor krum walked in. everyone stayed silent as he deposited his name and left.

Whew! I'm done for now. It would have been longer but I was disteacted. Revveiw plz!


	11. Chapter 10 yay for fillers!

ve~ new chappy! woot! guh. that last fic i wrote was horible. NEVER let me get a plotbunny when i'm bolth tired when its late and hyper from chugging 4 litres of pepsi...  
>plus i'm "washing my hair" this weekend if y'all catch my drift, so that put me in a corny mood. i literaly see the title and have to look away. can i PLZ remove it?...but i have 2 ppl waiting 4 the sequal, and i hate dissapointing ppl. FUCK!<p>anyways, this is just a filler. i wanted to get up to 20 reveiws before i updated. but scince no one will reveiw until i put out a new chappy... this is more or less just to let y'all know i'm still alive.<p>

anyways, on with the chappy!

i don't own DGM or harry potter!

-o-o-o-

it was the day before before the champions would be chosen for the tournament.

unlike the present situation at hogwarts, where everyone was exited, saying the champion would totaly be them, the black order was calm. or as calm as it gets.  
>there.<p>

Kanda was training, Komui was bombarded with paperwork from reever almost the second he steped out of the ark, lavi was being hit by bookman, lenalee was doing the usual coffee rounds and allen was talking to jerry about the feasts at hogwarts while jerry braged he could do better than any elf-house things. allen had to correct him several times saying it was house-elf. not the other way around.

after several minutes of correction, allen left to go back to his room. on his way he bumped into lenalee still on coffee duty.

"ah lenalee-chan, i'm sorry about that. do you need help with the coffee?" allen said as he dusted off his pants.

"yes allen-kun. thank you for the help!" she said in her cheery tone.

then komui burst through the wall on a komurin yelling " YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH MY LENALEE, YOU SLIMEY OCTOPUS!" allen immidiatly ran for his life.

"run for it moyashi-chan!" lavi yelled as he noticed allen being chased. (a/n: idk. lavi came around the corner.)

"it's allen!" allen corrected as he ran past.

just then timcanpy landed on allen's head, opened it's mouth and the benny hill theme started playing.

"where did you even learn that tim!" allen yelled as he worked his legs.

after a few minutes of runnin the komurin caught up with allen. it picked allen up and he tried to get free, only to be hit by komui's blowdart gun just like the first time.

a few seconds after it pulled allen into it's form, it was destroyed from the inside and aut fell allen with his innocence activated and a hand on the side of his pants.

without saying a word he got up and bolted down the hall.

lavi and lenalee followed him down the hall to find the door to his room locked.

"open up moyashi-chan!" lavi called from outside the door.

"no way!" allen replied.

"what happened allen?" lenalee asked.

"that damn thing tried to castrate me!" was allen's reply.

"what?" lavi yelled.

"nii-san..." lenalee growled.

-o-o-o-

the next day at hogwarts allen was very jumpy.

"whats with him?" ron asked noone in praticular.

"komurin." lavi,lenalee and kanda chorused.

allen yelled "where?"

just then komui came up behind allen, put both hands on his sholders and said"boo."

allen shreiked.

-o-o-o-

I'M SO SORRY! I WAS REALLY PRESSED 4 TIME! next chappy will have better grammer. reveiw! 


	12. Chapter 11 the fith champion

Ve~ here we go! I was home sick today so I took the opportunity to write. And I know I said I would try to improve the spelling, but plz don't flame me about it right now. I'm going through a bit of a hard time, and that's kind of the last thing I want to worry about. And getting a beta reader is a bit to much work for me. I don't want to have to hold auditions, but if it bugs you that much, send me a request. Just make sure you have a short e-mail! That's all I'm looking for. That and well obviously someone who's good at spelling and not really moody. ( and a little about yourself too ^_^ ) Now, without any further ranting on with the chappy!

**I don't own dgm of harry potter!**

**-o-o-o-**

the clock struck, announcing the beginning of the announcements.

the hall were everyone was crouded was bustling and noisy, everyone eager to hear the results.

Dumbledore's voice cut through the noise like a sharp blade. "sit down. Please."

Immediately, everyone took a seat on the nearest bench. Everyone was anxious to hear the results, exept the black order. People looked at them in bewilderment, but soon payed attention again.

"now the moment, you've all been waiting for, the champion selection!" dumdledore continued. He swung his hand backwards and guided it around the room and finaly stopped at the front. Every one watched with anticipation as he put his shakey hands on the cup. Even the black order showed some interest, as they were curious of their opponents.

Dumbledore backed away from the cup, and in turn the blue flame turned an impressive shade of white-red flames, spit out a piece of parchment, and went back to normal.

"the durmstrang champion is…" albus said reading the parchment "victor krum!"

the cheers of the durmstrang academy echoed through the hall as victor walked up and shook hands with dumbledore, and proceded to the champions box.

The next name to be spit out was beauxbatons: fleur delacour.

Again, cheers erupted through the hall as fleur made her way to the champions box.

"next the black order academy!" dumbledores voice cut through the croud. The

fire turned red, spit out the name, and once again turned blue.

"allen walker!" dumbledore boomed. The cheeres of the black order, and a few other students echoed through the halls, but less exuberant.

The flames turned red and spit out yet another piece of parchment. "the hogwarts champion: cedric diggory!" cheeres erupted again.

"exelent! We now have our four champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalus of champions! This vessel of victory. The tri wizard cup!"

dumbledore pointed to the sheet-covered lump at the back of the room, and the cloth came flying of to reveil the beautifule blue glowing cup.

All of the sudden, snape stepped forward with a preculiar look on his face. This seemed to go noticed by dumbledore who turned around to see the blue flames go awry. He stepped forward to examen it closer but just then, the flame turned red and spit out one final piece of parchment.

Dumbledore caught the page and read it. "harry potter…" he said softly at first. Looking up he asked in a louder tone "harry potter?"

A whispering broke out among the croud.

Harry sat back down, clearly shoked.

"no…" hagrid said "no."

"harry potter!" dumbledore boomed.

"come on harry." Hermoine said, shaking his shoulder. After he didn't get up she decided to pick him up and push him forward.

His footsteps echoed in the dead quiet hall.

Dumbledore handed him the smoking parchment and harry read his name. He looked up with a look of complete shock on his face.

He walked past the rows of tables, hearing the whispers all the way to the front.

"he's a cheat!" someone yelled. "not even seventeen yet!" someone eles added.

Walking up to the front, he received a glare from snape and a hand on his shoulder, courtesy of mcgonnagle.

As he walked down the hall to the champions box, he glanced at the strange objects in the room at the bottom, passed the gate.

As the four other champions gathered at the back of the room, the quaraling of the teachers behind harry could be heard.

"harry! Harry, did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" dumbledore asked, roughly grabbing his shoulderes. "no sir" harry answered, clearly frightened. "did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" "no sir" "your _absolutely_ sure?" dumbledor asked. "yes sir." Harry answered.

"but of course e' is lying!" the headmistress of beauxbatons said.

"the goblet of fire's an exeptonaly powerful piece of magic. Only a powerful wizard could have hoodwinked it!" moody said. "that s way beyond the talents of a fourth year."

After more quaraling, the ministry representative was looked upon for an answer.

"the rules are absolute." He said. "the goblet constitutes a bindin magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a tri wizard champion.

After everyone had left, allen stayed behind and gave harry a handshake and said "good luck."

**Guh! I'm so sorry for the bad ending! I got really tired!**


	13. Chapter 12 trustworthy

Ve~ new chappy time! Well, this is going to be a bit of a long authors note. First off, let me explain. I'm going to hav a LOT less time to write. My mom and her boy friend just broke up. So I'm being sent to live with my dad. Not that I don't like him though! It's just going to be a BIG change in my writing time. And this may bring you to your second question. "if it bugs you so mush, why don't you move out!" well, truth is I can't. I'm only a thirteen year old eighth grader from Canada with a junk food addiction. So obviously, not of legal age, am I? Haha. Now, onto my second order of business. I don't do this very often, and don't know if I ever will again. there are two people who I'd like to thank.

**First of: you still love me.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! It makes me really happy to know that there's someone out there who enjoys my story's so much!**

**Second: ranger mitsuki**

**You're right, I really should stop piggy-backing of the original plot and start with my own plot. I'll take your suggestion and use it to make my stories even better! Thanks again!**

**And everyone else, I apriciate it as well! Thanks for all the nice reviews and story alerts! It's nice to know that there's people who actually **_**enjoy**_** the crap I publish!**

**Now then, this was like, half a chapter's worth, so let's get on with the real chappy!**

**I don't own dgm or harry potter!**

**-o-o-o-**

over time, harry and allen had become friends, more or less. Harry still had his suspicions, but it didn't seem like they could be up to anything, _to bad _if at all, up to anything at all.

Ron was upset at harry for not telling him how he got his name in the cup, and didn't believe him every time he insisted he didn't _do _anything!

Hermoine on the other hand, was thrilled about harry's name in the cup. As much as she wasn't happy with it, or was worried about the dangers involved, she said it gave them a good excuse to dig up more information.

Harry had once tried to defend them saying _"how do you know that they're not suspicious, and really just a fourth school?" _he was answered with hermoine saying:_ "but have you seen their hair/ no normal person has natural colours like that. And have you looked, and I mean _actually looked _into allen's eyes? Their full of sadness harry. They look as though they've seen something so traumatizing and painfull, that it's completely destroyed him." _Harry thought for a moment. It was true, he had been able to notice a strong emotion in the boys eyes at times, but he was never able to read it. Often times, the boys eyes showed happiness.

He remembered the first time he had seen this was when rita skeeter had come to take interviews, allen was the last to be interviewed and a when rita and allen came out of the broom cupboard, she was completely frustraited, muttering something about "this boy won't cooperate…" and "there's no story with him…" allen's eyes held a glint of amusment and, to harry's surprise, what looked like a dark, sinester laugh to them.

When harry asked lavi about this, he laughed and waved it off saying " haha! That was black allen!" this made harry wonder if allen was bipolar.

Either way, it was no use worrying about it, it was almost 1 AM and harry had to meet Sirius. Little did poor harry know, a certain one-eyed red head was watching him.

-o-o-o-

as harry made his way into the common room, he noticed the the daily prophet with headlines titled: Teenage Tragety: harry potter and the triwizard tournament.

In frustration, harry crumpled the paper and threw it near the fire place, only to notice the fire was acting strange. Sirius's face then poped out of the smoldering charcoal and proceded to talk.

-o-o-o-

lavi headed back to the ark after the conversation. He had learned that harry didn't put his name in the cup, but then again, none of the black order ever suspected so. He had also learned that harry had been having almost prophetic dreams. He would have to look into that.

But for now, he could report that harry potter could be trusted.

-o-o-o-

"I told you so!" allen shouted as he was told the information.

"shut it moyashi." Kanda stated as he polished mugen.

"we'd better report to komui." Said lavi. "and we should keep him under survailence. He might be linked to the innocence."

After everyone left allen thought to himself with a grin _'thank god. He's a good friend to have in the tournament.'_

_-o-o-o-_

**BLAH! I'm done! I was originally going to stop at the first seiries of –o-o-o- but I decided screw it. Review plz!**


	14. ANagain

**Yeah, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter guys, but I think you deserve an update. Well….where should I start? ….the beginning I guess….well, I'm actually moving right now, and it's pretty far from where I live now so I'm not going to get to go to the highschool I wanted to go to with all my friends. 2 of my other friends tried to commit suicide, and it feels like my fault because I didn't notice anything. I found out that for 6 years, my mom's ex boyfriend was just using us for money, and worst of all, _my_ depression is returning. I hope to have this all straightened out by the end of November or so and hopefully give you guys an !**


	15. IMPORTANT HOLY CRAP, I'M SO SORRY

Hello my dear readers! I'm not dead!YAY! anyways, I guess a little explaining is in order, huh? First off, don't worry, we're all settled in the new house ^_^ but after that, I just had no motivation to write. And about 2 weeks in, my son of a b*tch laptop decides to stop working! One new laptop later, I was reading back on the story and now I can honestly say I am VERY embarrassed about the quality. So I wanted to improve a little in my writing and lo and behold, I got a quizazz account! (where I am writing ANOTHER dgm x hp story as request for a friend) anyways, here's a link if you want to check out my latest and improved works (I'm still a bit of a rushed typer -_-U)

.com/25467317

just scroll down the side and you'll see it on the left side ^_^

and last, I just want to thank all of you guys. You've really been there for me and I appreciate all of your comments and support! You guys really are the best followers I could ask for! ( I'm going to cry writing this!) and 50! 50 f*cking story alerts! You guys are crazy…

**anyways, what I really want to talk to you about is a little…..contest, we'll call it.**

**I currently have NO ideas for this story, to put it simply****. BUT****! I'M NOT DROPPING IT. I'd like to co-write with someone. So, if you're interested, just reveiw telling me and I'll randomly pick a person on ****MAY 10****TH**** 2012.**

Thanks for all your understanding.

Waidmanns heil~

-sumichan64-


End file.
